The best thing
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: It's a oneshot about Larry's thought. No pairing, just a sweet oneshot about family's theme.


**Time squad **

Hello everyone !

I'm new here, and it's the first fanfiction that I write. My English would be better, but I hope you will enjoy this story! I'm waiting for your reviews!

Yes, It's a fic about Larry (my favourite character) from Time squad.

I don't own Time squad. Time squad belongs to Dave Wasson.

On the satellite which orbits Earth, the time spent slowly and calmly. It was a day exceptionally rather peaceful here. The trio just came back from a common mission and each and everyone took the opportunity to rest before the dinner. Hm…For Otto and Tuddrussel, that's meaning "running everywhere and playing to the Future Man and the Sidekick Boy" and at the same time, "breaking everything that have been cleaned and repaired".

Hearing the noises from the kitchen, followed by the one of a vase which had just passed away, Larry sighed. He baked a special quiche, composited by eggs and cheese, for the dinner, so he didn't have really the time to give them a lecture.

During the baking, Larry searched for a recipe in the book for the dessert. In the same time, he thought. To what? To be honest, he didn't know.

For so long, he had thought he was just a robot, and the robots couldn't think. Not difficult. During his nine first years, he had been locked in a box without possibility to get out. Even if he was inactive, he could remember of this and of his years of loneliness. He didn't know who, or even what, he was really. He thought he was just a robot and he must do the work that must be done.

It was after these nine years that he is reactivated and that he's been transferred in order to help the nations, as a diplomat. In the beginning, he was a bit lost, especially with his masters, the humans. To be honest, the orders from them weren't so really important to him, only his job was important. It was that he made him pride. He, with an important position, was able to help everyone through the future Earth. It was a privilege, even if he was showed as a bit obsolete for the others, especially to the more recent robots. Nevertheless, he didn't care of it.

But that didn't last. Soon, Because of the world's nation which turned into a Super Nation, peace guaranteed, diplomats became useless. And he's been transferred to a new job: Time squad.

In the beginning, he thought it will be fine though, but he's wrong. Just when he saw his partner: Buck Tuddrussel. This latter had just divorce, and Larry would have been able to explain his behaviour but not. At the second where the two exchanged the first word, he knew immediately that they weren't going to get along. It was enough to see how this pork, this big baboon, who was his partner, was behaving to table, or when he was eating (when he wanted to eat what Larry was preparing to him) or even when he was trying his dangerous phasers on him. Larry rolled his eyes, thinking how many times he had risked his life like that. And, because of that, Larry wondered how a big rude idiot like Tuddrussel would get along with a sophisticated diplomat like Larry. No, it was impossible, and Larry knew it very well.

But one day, during a mission, Tuddrussel and Larry met someone, who had definitively changed their life. This person was a young eight-years-old boy named Otto Osworth. Tuddrussel thought that he was Eli Whitney, the subject of their mission. Otto helped them, and after a discussion, they decided to take him with them, in mission. Or rather, Tuddrussel decided it: Larry didn't agree with him because it was forbidden. But it wasn't that who stopped him, and soon, Otto moved in with them.

Tuddrussel and Otto got along right away, and after a long time, he became an older brother-like for Otto. Not difficult, when we were an immature manchild like him. But Larry had more time to become accustomed, especially by fear of the Council's decision if they learned that a boy lived illegally on a satellite, as unofficial member. Moreover, if Otto was as childish and immature as Tuddrussel, he wondered how he would handle it.

But, little by little, after a long moment, Larry felt like… attached to the boy. Otto had lived the worst fears and terrors in this orphanage, under this horrible woman…Sister Thornley. It was sometimes common that the boy woke up during the night, suffering by appalling nightmares, and a night, as Tuddrussel was sleeping, he had come knocking at the door of the Larry's room. The robot, seeing the distress of the boy, had spent the night to comfort him, reassuring him. Moreover, Otto was the only one to eat the food that Larry cooked, unlike Tuddrussel. And, although he was as immature as Tuddrussel sometimes, the robot and the boy had their moments too.

Larry, who was lost in his thought, noticed that the quiche was ready. He put it down in the table, and called:

"Tuddrussel! Otto! It's ready!"

The both of them settled at the table. Tuddrussel, seeing what Larry made for him, began to complain:

"Oh man! Not that again! You promised nachos!"

"Listen, if you are not pleased, you lift from your seat and you make it yourself." Said Larry, bored.

While eating a piece of the quiche, Otto smiled to him.

"Hey! Tuddrussel! After, let's play to the videogames!"

"Okay, boy! I will get my revenge, this time!"

"Yes, for the 100eme time", said Otto, amused.

"EEH!"

Otto chuckled, and turning to Larry, he said to him, nicely.

"By the way, it's very good, Larry!"

The robot smiled to him before serving up to him again. While the two of them were speaking, Larry thought that finally, to lose his job and to be transferred here wasn't a thing so bad finally.

Maybe it was even the best thing that it could happen to him.


End file.
